


在花街与副队长邂逅是否搞错了什么

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Aizen Sousuke, M/M, Top Hirako Shinji, top Urahara Kisuke, 平蓝, 浦蓝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Aizen Sousuke, Urahara Kisuke/Aizen Sousuke
Kudos: 1





	在花街与副队长邂逅是否搞错了什么

前言:  
1.有平浦京逛花街(无【醠】性【醠】行为)的描写，雷者勿入。  
2.因为喜欢京乐和七绪的相处模式，所以魔改成了百年前七绪也是京乐的副队长，雷者勿入。  
3.非1v1向，是浦→蓝+平→蓝，平浦之间是友谊关系，雷者勿入。  
4.虽然想写传统日味，但是好像写成了古装剧的感觉，有违和感请见谅。  
5.狼人杀部分作者尽力了，不要太在意逻辑漏洞。  
————————————————————————  
明媚的阳光照射着大地，清凉的微风托起女孩子的裙摆，将店门口的风铃扰的叮当作响。整条街上，到处都弥漫着足以令人神魂颠倒的香气。  
这里是吉原，静灵庭内最大的歌舞街。  
“感觉如何？喜助。”平子笑了两声，轻车熟路的向路边的姑娘们打着招呼。  
今天是正月的最后一天，为了享受这临近尾声的假期，大家往往都会找借口出来花天酒地，特别是某些队长，简直可以说是花街经济的第一推动力。  
“这种事……就算平子队长你这么问，我也没法回答嘛……”黄发男人表情尴尬的揉了揉头发。  
情侣们打闹的声音从巷子深处传来，成年人的世界永远都是这么俗气，比起理想和抱负，他们更愿意把时间花在能让自己享受的事上。  
“……你是四枫院家养的深闺少爷吗？”看着对方不知所措的样子，平子忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“哈哈哈……”浦原笑了两声，没有接话。  
他们现在正站在一家风【醠】俗【醠】店的门前，与传统印象不同，这家店面的装饰竟有着几分典雅在里面。  
“不过也多亏你把日世里给安排到巡逻岗了，不然今天恐怕又要错失良机。”平子一边说着，一边大大方方的张开双臂，任由负责接待的姑娘们为自己脱下队长羽织。  
“所以，今天就由我来请你。”说罢，便非常大方的将钱包扔给了前台。  
“换个大点的包房，其余的老规矩。”  
“明白。”领头的女人面带微笑的接下，按照店里的规矩，她们从客人那里收来的小费可以全部揣进自己的口袋。  
“队长先生。”妩媚的声音从障子后面传来。  
“您还是一如既往的阔绰啊。”随着屏风的褪去，一道妖娆的身影出现在众人眼前，红色的和服轻轻摇摆着，像一朵盛开在花丛中的牡丹，高贵又艳丽。  
“是你们值得。”平子调笑着刮了刮对方的鼻子。  
“如你所见，我恐怕要先走一步了。”瞥了一眼还在玄幻处犹豫的“后辈”，金发男人心领神会的笑了一声。  
“第一次都不容易，加油哦喜助。”  
“平子队长……”望着逐渐消失在走廊尽头的身影，浦原有些无奈的叹了口气。  
身为尸魂界的上流阶层，他不是没接触过这种地方，只不过比起肉【醠】体上的欢【醠】愉，他更在乎实验室里能诞生出什么样的成果。  
“这位队长，看您的样子，是没找到心仪的人选啊。”悦耳的声音从浦原的身后袭来。  
那是一位五官端正、神态柔和的女性，浦原相信，如果不是对方的身材过于高挑，恐怕早就成为了其他男人的怀中魁、梦中月。  
“嗯……大概是这样的？”黄发男人眨了眨眼睛，乖巧的回答到。  
女人笑了笑，没有回应浦原的暗示，棕色的长发如瀑布一般从锁骨处流下，倾倒在悠扬的三味线声中。  
“不过，现在已经找到了。”浦原神情温柔的说着。  
“呵呵……”别样的胭脂味飘散在空气中，随着女人的靠近，一点一点沁入浦原的鼻腔。  
“队长大人真爱开玩笑。”  
连同冰冷的爱意都与那个人如出一辙。  
“是真心话。”浦原没有伸手，但也并未推开对方的投怀送抱。  
“抱歉，请问小姐怎么称呼？”殷红的朱砂绳在她的腕间晃动着，纤细，又满载着他人的欲【醠】望。  
“叫我抚子就可以了。”女人一边说着，一边挽起浦原的胳膊。她的动作十分轻柔，仿佛三月里悄然生长的新芽。  
“可是，既然队长大人已经心有所属，那不如直接叫她的名字吧。”  
木质的地板在两人的轻踏下吱吱呀呀的响着，甜腻的酒香从包房的障子后面飘散出来，夠的让人心头发麻。  
“那样的话，岂不是太不尊重抚子小姐了吗？”浦原礼貌的说着。  
“真不愧队长大人，操守就是和一般男人不同。”闻言，抚子的眼中多了一丝玩味的情绪，浦原见过这个，每当自己研究出什么新花样后，蓝染都会用这样的表情看着他。  
潺潺的流水声萦绕在四周，青色的大理石散发着丝丝的凉意，三两成双的剪影倒映在砂轩上，颇有种雅庭别苑之感。  
“呦喜助，你来的可真……”还没等抚子动身，房间的门扉就被人推开了。  
“……晚啊。”望着对方带来的姑娘，平子愣了好久才接上下半句。  
“抱歉抱歉，实在是兴趣相投，所以忍不住多聊了两句。”浦原温和的解释着，如果不是这话假的太真，平子说不定还能试着相信。  
“哈哈哈，这不是很好嘛。”熟悉的声音从屋子里面传来。  
“京乐队长？”浦原正色了起来，虽然同为队长级，但不可否认，他在辈分上还不能与大部分同僚相提并论。  
“不用这么紧张啦。”京乐笑了笑，举起酒杯，目光在另外三人身上扫视了一圈。  
“现在是假期，大家都是来找乐子的，这么拘谨的话反倒是会扫兴啊。”  
婉转的琵琶声回荡在空旷的居室内，一下下的拨动着窗边的竹影，淡雅的茶香随着热气缓缓而上，如同爱人之间的温存，不可说、不可闻。  
“我明白了。”浦原立刻心领神会。  
“喂……你……”注视着面前这般无比熟络的眉眼，平子的嘴长长合合了好几次，才终于把话给憋了出来。  
“你是什么时候来的？”  
“队长大人，抚子是前几天才正式入职的新人。”女人端庄的回答着，就连唇齿间的咬字方式都是令平子魂牵梦绕的。  
“嗯……”金发男人沉思了一会，随后拍了拍对方的肩膀，转身坐回了自己的位置上。  
“你以后就只服侍我和浦原队长两个人，不用担心掌柜那边，我会打招呼的。”平子摆了摆手，一副很是潇洒的样子。  
“谢过队长大人，抚子知道了。”女人的声音依旧是那么四平八稳，如果不是早就调查过自家副队的身世背景，平子都要怀疑这人是蓝染的亲妹妹了。  
银铃般的笑声从一旁传来，似乎是京乐为姑娘们讲了什么故事。  
“所以说，做队长是真的苦啊。”平子捏了捏怀中姑娘的鼻子，万分感慨的说着。  
“就连出来潇洒都要偷偷摸摸的。”  
“咦？为什么？我们十三队好像没有这样的条文吧。”浦原接过抚子端上来的茶水，即使是现在，他也依旧保持着在隐秘机动队时养成的习惯——能喝、会喝，但滴酒不沾。  
“哈哈哈，这个问题，浦原队长是不会理解的。”京乐放下酒杯，笑的有些苦涩。  
“毕竟日世里和小七绪可不是一个风格的啊。”  
微凉的春风闯进屋子，连同醉意也一并被吹醒。  
“也就是说，蓝染副队长也会试图约束平子队长的行为？”浦原用拇指轻轻划过杯口，一副回忆着什么的样子。  
玉制的沙盘在姑娘们的嬉戏下叮咚作响，棋牌类游戏向来都是这种地方的顶梁柱，没人会不喜欢那些绯色的惩罚。  
“……算是吧。”闻言，平子停下了拨弄骰子的手。  
“那家伙啊……总是会在我尽兴的时候说出我最不想听的话。”某位队长大大咧咧的挖了挖耳朵，一脸愤懑不平的说着。  
碧绿色的酒盅摔下桌角，咕噜噜的在地上滚着，像极了人来人往时的脚步声。  
“什么‘队长，您还有文书工作没处理’、‘队长，这种事情要是让总队长知道会很麻烦的’，明明他自己也是个男人。”  
轻薄的障子被人缓缓拉开，浦原意有所指的咳嗽了一声，京乐不着痕迹的撤回了左拥右抱的胳膊。  
“说真的，我有时候都怀疑他是不是不行，所以次次都来坏我的……”  
“十分抱歉打断您的演讲，但我不认为这是好事，平子队长。”蓝染站在平子身后，温文尔雅的说着。  
碎裂的倒影在杯中跃然而上，浦原端起来品了品，一如月夜下的滋味。  
“……惣……惣右……介？”平子愣愣的看着来人。  
“队长。”蓝染应了一声，似乎已经对眼前的场景见怪不怪了。  
“这……这是队长之间的联谊！你跟来干嘛！”也许是心虚的原因，平子的声音听起来比往常要高上一倍。  
“就是说啊……”京乐哭笑不得的说着。“惣右介也就算了，小七绪你怎么可以来这种地方。”  
“如果京乐队长能稍微长进点的话，我也不用来这种地方找您了。”七绪推了推眼镜，她的脸上印着与蓝染如出一辙的黑眼圈，看样子也是在操劳中度过的假期。  
“嘶……小七绪说的还真是毫不留情啊。”  
“所以队长，要同我一起回队舍吗？”蓝染拍了拍夹在腋下的公文，上面密密麻麻的小字看的平子简直头皮发麻。  
“……要回你自己回。”平子一边说着，一边擦了擦嘴角上的唇印。  
说实话，他真想不通为什么这人每次都能准确的找到自己的位置，明明他已经谨慎到连灵络都会特意清除的程度了。  
所以果然还是有什么歪心思吧！平子倒在姑娘的膝盖上，美滋滋的想着。  
“就知道您会这么说……”看着对方那副得意的样子，蓝染轻叹了口气。  
“那我就陪您呆一会吧。”说着，便转身走向了抚子身边的空位。  
“什…………给我回来！”金色的尘埃在阳光下欢乐的起舞。  
“区区一个副队，也敢妄想与队长级享受同样的待遇？”不知是被戳了什么痛处，某人的表情忽然变得阴晴不定了起来。  
“像你这样的身份，只配挨着两个男人。”平子猛的起身，在扫视了一圈后，一把揪住对方的衣襟，将人拽到了自己和浦原的中间。  
洁白的天鹅绒从枕套上飞了起来，随着两人的动作，缓缓的落在了蓝染的肩膀上。  
“想撩妹的话，你还不如回你母亲的子【醠】宫里重生一次。”感受着对方与自己紧贴在一起的大腿，平子满意的哼唧了两句。  
他才不会让对方得逞。  
“队长言重了。”蓝染整理了下自己的衣襟，丝毫没有被那些污言秽语影响到。  
异样的沉默流淌在男人与姑娘之间。  
“……你到底想要什么？”最先顶不住压力的还是平子。  
“队长跟我回去。”蓝染把话说的很暧昧。  
“那是不可能的。”平子回绝的也很快，一套唇枪舌剑格外熟练，让人一听就知道是在多次争吵中练出来的‘嘴把式’。  
“看来某人也没有我想象中的那么糟糕。”一直在旁边围观的七绪吹了吹手中的热茶，颇有感慨的说着。  
“哈哈……如果可以的话，还真不想在这种事上得到表扬。”京乐讪讪的笑了笑，伸手接过七绪递给他的文书，象征性的翻阅了两下。  
浦原杵着脸，饶有兴趣的看着另外两人的‘针锋相对’。  
白色的烟雾盘旋而升，清新的檀香充斥着整个房间，玉做的珠帘慢慢的晃动着，在粉黛的拨弄下，发出水滴般的声音。  
“既然这样，那两位大人要不要考虑用游戏的方式决定结果呢。”在听了一会事情的来龙去脉后，抚子用温柔的语气提议着，并在众人的注视下，从腰包里抽出了一副样式独特的卡牌。  
“咦？”浦原摸了摸下巴，一副若有所思的样子。  
“游戏？这个我可最喜欢了。”京乐搓了搓手，看起来跃跃欲试。  
“我没问题。”平子翘起二郎腿向后仰去，他的眼睛依旧死死的盯着某位副队，大有种要把对方千刀万剐的架势。  
“看来要麻烦这位小姐了。”蓝染环顾了一下四周，抱歉的说到。  
“没关系，这是妾身的本分。”抚子晃了晃手中的卡片，将它们均分到了两只手上。  
“规则很简单，现在我的手里一共有八张牌，分别是四张兔牌、两张狼人牌、一张预言家和一张女巫。”女人一边说着，一边将牌弓了起来。  
“整个游戏分为白天与黑夜两个阶段，在夜里，狼人会袭击别人，女巫可以救助任何一个人，如果狼人袭击的人受到了救助，那么今夜便不会死人。”  
“也就是说，女巫救到狼人的可能性也是有的了。”京乐压了压头顶上的蓑笠，意味深长的说着。  
天青色的香炉在篝火的灼烧下发出噼里啪啦的响声，不知是不是香料的作用，抚子的身影在一瞬间竟看起来有些模糊。  
“是的。”  
“这还有什么可说的。”平子冷哼了一声，精准的做着总结。  
“我要是死了，惣右介就是狼人，我要是活着，惣右介就是兔子，当然了，后者的可能性无限趋近于零。”  
“队长您也适可而止点吧……”蓝染无奈的揉了揉眉心。  
“那预言家呢？按照字面理解的话，应该是有权查验他人身份？”浦原好奇的询问着，看上去对这个游戏充满着期待。  
“没错，但是每晚只能检验一个人。”抚子微笑的肯定着浦原的猜测。  
哗啦啦的洗牌声在包间中回响着，平子注意到，这副卡牌背面的印记竟然是由护庭十三队各队队花组成的。  
“到了白天，在座的各位会根据昨天夜里的情况进行发言以及公投，每轮中得票数最多的那个人将被淘汰出局，无论他是否是狼人。”  
“好可怕，这还真是不能乱来啊。”京乐配合的抖了两下。  
“狼人的胜利条件有两种，杀死所有神职人员或杀死所有的兔子，当然，全杀光也是可行的。”抚子将一张牌从手里分了出来，紧扣在桌面上，缓缓的推到平子面前。  
紫色的马醉木在角度的变换下逐渐扭曲成了正卵形，可就在平子打算拿起来仔细观察时，眼前的一切又全都烟消云散了。  
“至于神职和兔子，你们的唯一目标就是根据大家的发言来找出真正的狼人。”  
淡淡的花香从外面飘了进来，平子愣了一下，是他曾经在蓝染的脖颈中嗅到过的味道。  
“另外，为了公平起见，身为发牌人的我是不会参与游戏的哦。”抚子轻快的说着，将最后的卡牌卷起并塞进了胸前的双【醠】峰之间。  
“为什么？这么做的话，不就没法确定场上各方势力的人数了吗？”七绪在简单的翻看了一眼卡面后就把它放回了原地。  
她对这个游戏的兴趣并不大，毕竟京乐是那种无论输赢都会跟她回去的人。  
“嗯……按照我的理解……抚子小姐大概是想让游戏变得更有趣些吧……”京乐一边说着，一边从桌上拿起了自己的牌。  
“哎呀，这还真是张好牌。”  
“那个……抚子小姐。”浦原神色复杂的看着面前的卡牌，不同于其他人，他并没有直接揭开自己的身份。  
“兔子有可能变狼吗？”  
三两只麻雀落在了窗边，稀稀疏疏的拍打着羽毛。  
“哈？你这说的是什么话？”平子朝浦原瞥去不解的一眼，他现在正死皮赖脸的蹭在蓝染身边，试图以耍赖的方式来结束这场游戏。  
“当然本来是什么就是什么了。”  
纯银制成的铃铛在它们身上叮当作响，与屏风后的音乐完美的交融在了一起。  
“哈哈哈……说的也是。”浦原眨了眨眼睛，轻笑了几声。  
“没错，是不可能变的。”  
“那么，既然全员都拿到了卡牌……”抚子轻快的拍了拍手，及时打断了身边人的喃喃自语。  
“天黑请闭眼。”  
细柳与竹叶在院内沙沙作响，跳动的火光在挣扎后终究也归于了寂寥。  
“狼人请睁眼，你们今晚要杀的是他吗？”  
淡薄的青烟与袅袅白雾纠缠在一起，顺着残烛的灯芯，在门扉上留下蒙蒙的印记。  
“这还……真是挺有感觉的。”感受着四周的变化，京乐不由得称赞了两句。  
“女巫请睁眼，昨晚死的是他，你要救吗？”  
“再有感觉也是游戏。”平子轻笑了一声，顺势搂住自家副队的脖子。  
“现实可比这有感觉多了，你说是吧，惣右介。”  
健壮有力的心跳声从手心下方传来，明明是偏低的体温，却意外的让人有种火烧火燎的感觉。  
“预言家请睁眼，您今晚要查看的人是他吗？”  
“队长，如果可以的话，能请您不要在其他的队长队员面前说这么幼稚的话吗？”蓝染轻轻的拍掉了对方的胳膊，用满是关切的语气说着。  
“天亮了。”阳光从云彩后面探了出来，是浦原最先睁开的眼睛。  
“三号，死亡。”随着抚子的宣告，刺耳的撕扯声从平子的身边响起。  
“看来狼人大人不是很喜欢我呢。”看着手中被一分为二的卡片，红发姑娘大方的笑了笑，将其翻开放置在沙盘上。  
“只可惜，我只是只普通的兔子。”  
翠绿色的茶叶在蒸汽中起起伏伏，浦原端起杯子，安静的听着他人的陈述。  
“好了，惣右介你还有什么可说的吗？”平子扫了一眼卡片上的图案，立刻接过话茬。  
“说什么？”蓝染满脸疑惑的看着自家队长。  
“别装傻，这里有可能对我的人出手的只有你一个。”金发男人翻了个白眼，大大咧咧的把腿抬到了桌子上。  
朦胧的雾气萦绕在床榻之间，七绪擦了擦眼镜，房间里水汽让她有些看不清大家的身影。  
“队长为什么会知道的这么清楚？”蓝染先是愣了一下，但很快又恢复了往常的神色。  
“难道说您与我是共犯吗？”  
“你……！”  
“好了好了，到此为止。”看着两人之间逐渐剑拔弩张的氛围，京乐及时出面打起了圆场。  
“只是游戏而已，平子队长就不要太怪罪惣右介了。”说罢，便冲着自己身边的姑娘使了个眼色。  
醇厚的酒香从杯中蔓延了出来，平子没办法，只得伸手接过。  
“这次就算了，下不为例。”  
“我明白了。”  
“那么，还有人要发言吗？”抚子从红发姑娘手中接过了烟袋，淡紫色的火光噗的一声从烟锅处燃起，她的目光依次扫过在场的几位，最终落在了京乐身上。  
“真头疼啊……”面对众人的沉默不语，京乐有些头疼的感慨着。  
“被美女这么注视，我可是会说漏嘴的哦。”  
“有什么想法就快点说出来。”闻言，七绪一巴掌拍在京乐的背上，引得对方好一阵干咳。  
平子尴尬的活动了一下身子，不知为何，他总有种自己将来也会受到这般对待的预感。  
“咳……咳咳……”京乐接过姑娘递来的手绢，有些狼狈的擦了擦汗。  
“小七绪下手也太重了，明明是个好人。”  
“什……”这次轮到七绪愣住了。  
“喂喂，别一上来就自爆预言家啊。”这下平子可算是来了兴致，罕见的正襟危坐了起来。  
“我也没办法嘛，大家都不愿意发言。”京乐耸了耸肩，笑眯眯的说着，一副很是无辜的样子。  
“还有其他人吗？”抚子半躺在榻榻米上，手中旋转着烟斗，慵懒的询问着。  
修长的大腿在和服下方若隐若现，洁白的皮肤吹弹可破，如果不是自家副队就坐在身边，平子一定会认为这女人是蓝染变性而来的。  
“那么……”见没有人回应，抚子便摇了摇手中的铃铛。  
“公投开始。”  
“放弃。”所有人异口同声的说到。  
“哈哈哈……我还以为平子队长一定会投蓝染副队长呢。”浦原挠了挠头，一脸不好意思的说着，似乎并没有对这个结果感到意外。  
“再留一阵也无妨。”金发男人向身旁的人投去意味不明的一眼。  
“反正他也跑不出去。”  
微不可闻的叹息融化在决绝的话语中，七绪面露难色的看向京乐，在得到自家队长的否定回答后，稍稍松了口气。  
“既然这样，马上就开始第二个夜晚吧。”抚子弹了弹烟灰，将沙盘上的碎纸扔进了一旁的炉火中。  
“各位有异议吗？”  
“没有。”众人再次异口同声的说到。  
米黄色的宣纸在篝火中噼里啪啦的燃烧着，连同“兔子”存在过的证明也一并化为乌有。  
“呵呵……”抚子低笑了两声，她的侧脸在光影的作用下比之前多出了几分凌厉。  
“天黑请闭眼。”  
“还真是无聊的三个问题……能不能加速啊？”听着抚子的念白，平子懒洋洋的打了个哈欠。  
“唔……应该也不是不可能？”浦原摸着下巴认真的思考着。  
“如果是以电子形式来储存游戏的话，大概是可以满足平子队长的要求的。”  
“你真是比游戏还无聊……”  
“天亮了。”清脆的鸟叫从窗外传来，是京乐最先睁开的眼睛。  
“今夜，无人死亡。”  
“呀……这样子的话，应该是女巫用药自救了吧。”浦原笑呵呵的说着，几戳不听话的头发随着他的动作一抖一抖的，看上去可爱极了。  
“浦原队长为什么会认为是自救呢？”七绪敏锐的抓住了对方话语中的关键词。  
“就现在的状况而言，我们只能够确定女巫牌没有在抚子小姐手里。”  
“因为谁也不可能在没把握的情况下就用药吧。”平子撵了撵自己的发梢，他发现自己有几根刘海竟生出了分叉的迹象。  
“女巫只能确定自己是好人，又或者相信了京乐队长是好人。”  
抚子躺在沙发上，面带微笑的听着平子的分析，乳白色的烟雾在她身边缭绕着，大有种雾里看花的朦胧之美。  
“也就是说，最大的可能性是京乐队长自己救了自己。”平子磕着瓜子，含糊不清的说着。  
“话说女巫是不是该现身了？反正也不能救人了。”  
“但是，这里一共只有两个神职。”蓝染杵着下巴，认真的说到。  
“如果京乐队长确实是预言家的话，那么女巫更应该藏好自己的身份才对，毕竟神职全部死亡也可以让狼人一方获得胜利。”  
“难道说……”七绪睁大了眼睛。  
“平子队长是在故意引诱神职自爆吗！”  
浓郁的火药味蔓延在双方之间，也许是因为有着信赖关系，七绪的意志很明显更倾向于京乐这边。  
“你啊……”平子撇了撇嘴，神情复杂的看着对方。  
“也稍微考虑一下京乐队长是其他身份跳预言家的可能性吧……”  
“这种事情不需要考虑。”七绪回答的很果断。  
“京乐队长这么说自然有他的道理。”  
“…………”  
“唔……”感受着身边逐渐上升的灵压，浦原及时出手打断了两人的相互指责。  
“两位都稍微冷静一下如何？先听听京乐队长昨晚的验证吧。”  
分针滴滴答答的在表盘上走着，按照规定，他们只有两分钟的时间来交换情报，如果超时的话，就要被强制进入公投阶段了。  
“……说的也是。”平子给自己到了杯酒，率先回归了常态。  
一滴露水从屋檐上缓缓滴落至池中，将水面翻搅起层层涟漪。  
“京乐队长……”七绪担忧的看着身边的人。  
“嗯……嗯？终于到我了吗？”京乐如梦初醒般的说到。  
“我还以为大家都已经自有判断了呢。”  
暧昧的熏香飘散在空气中，大概是抚子又点燃了什么蜡烛，一时间，房间内的气息竟变得有些浑浊了起来。  
平子打了个喷嚏。  
“哈哈哈……这种事，姑且还是要听听看的。”浦原不好意思的说着。  
“姑且……？”蓝染低声重复了一遍对方的用词，一旁的平子眯了眯眼睛，用满是怀疑的目光打量着自家副队。  
“嗯……”闻言，京乐慢慢放下酒杯，瞥了一眼坐在不远处的抚子，用手指肚轻轻敲了敲桌面。  
“那我就说惣右介是好人吧。”  
“哈？”某人瞬间呆滞。  
“时间到。”一串清脆的铜铃声从抚子那边传来，恰到好处的打断了平子的质疑，颇有几分有意为之的意思。  
“自由发言时间已过，请各位开始公投。”  
“放弃！”平子一马当先的说到，语气里满是不服气的意味。  
“既然这样的话，我也放弃好了。”蓝染思考了一下，随即也放弃了投票的权利。  
“我的话，还希望再观察观察，浦原队长和小七绪怎么看？”京乐将牌扣在桌子上，向身旁二人询问到。  
厚重的云彩遮住了斜阳，清凉的晚风穿过门廊，在玄关外面呼呼作响。  
新的夜晚即将到来。  
“京乐队长这么说的话，我也放弃。”七绪接过姑娘们端上来的茶水，她的态度很明确，看样子是要将队长维护到底了。  
“其实……”浦原左右看了看，见没有人搭话，便自顾自的说了下去。  
“我也蛮想看看接下来的走向。”细微的摩擦声从一旁传来。平子注意到，那些蓟花样式的线条在不同的角度下竟可以展现出不同的形状。  
“抚子小姐，请开启第三天吧。”  
黑夜悄然笼罩。  
不同于前两轮，这次桌边的气氛简直可以用凝重来形容，若不是还能从隔壁房间听到三言两语，平子都要怀疑自己是被人催眠了。  
“七号，死亡。”哗啦啦的落叶声在京乐身边响起。  
棕红色的卡牌在黑发女人的手中逐渐崩塌，从指缝中，一片一片的流到了地上。  
“真是抱歉队长大人。”年轻的姑娘善解人意的笑着。  
“恐怕我也要在此出局了。”说罢，便将地上的纸牌残骸捡了起来，放在桌子上重新拼好。  
“我和姐姐一样，也是只兔子。”  
“所以就是你和小七绪一人一狼吧。”看着纸牌上被还原的动物图案，平子挥了挥手，大大咧咧的向后仰去。  
皮面的椅子在男人的动作下发出吱吱呀呀的声音，柔顺的长发在他背后缓缓散开，宛如一滩金色的秋水，映照着月夜下的星光。  
“平子队长，您这么无根据的说话，我会很困扰的。”七绪推了推眼镜，眉眼间满是认真的神色。  
“而且，京乐队长不是在第一局就已经证实了我是好人的身份了吗？”  
“那个很明显是随口乱说吧……”平子有气无力的辩解到，说真的，如果不是某人也在玩这个游戏，他才懒得在这里和别人争论。  
“不是这样哦，平子队长。”温柔的声音从耳边传来。  
“别离这么近啊你个白痴！”感受着那人唇齿间的气息，平子瞬间捂住耳朵，快速向后退去。  
他不能接受这个，每当对方如此靠近自己的时候，他的灵魂深处都会不受控制的跳动。  
“京乐队长确实不是预言家，要说为什么的话，是因为我在第二晚看过他了。”蓝染一边说着，一边晃动了一下手中的牌。  
“……你这是想说你自己是预言家吗？”闻言，平子擦脸的手停在了半空中。  
“是的。”蓝染大方的承认着。  
“第一晚我查的人是伊势副队长，毫无疑问，她是个好人。”  
京乐为自己斟了一杯酒，安静的听着对方的分析。  
“紧接着，在京乐队长做出那样的发言后，我立刻就验证了他的身份，至于结果的话，就如大家所想，兔牌顶包的概率是最大的。”  
“你还真能说啊……”平子的眼皮跳了跳。  
“那么，蓝染副队长在第三晚看的是谁？”七绪迫切的询问着，看样子是完全相信了对方。  
灰色的茶碗冒着热腾腾的冒着气，浦原伸手将其端到嘴边，小斟了一口。  
是他喜欢的味道。  
“至于昨晚……”蓝染顿了顿，随即慢慢将目光转移到了浦原的身上。  
“浦原队长，您是狼人吧。”  
棕色的眸子散发着危险的讯号，冰冷的眼神下，一团火苗静静的燃烧着。  
浦原熟悉这个，在每一个相互交缠的夜晚里，他都能看到这样的蓝染。  
“不可能。”听着自家副队的发言，平子忍不住嗤笑了一声。  
“喜助是兔子，毋庸置疑。”  
“平子队长为什么会这么确定？”蓝染歪着头，无比真诚的询问着，若不是相处多年，某人说不定还真的会被对方的演技骗到。  
“大概是因为他们两个是一伙的吧。”七绪的目光在两人之间扫视了一圈。  
“我在第二局的时候就觉得奇怪了，平子队长似乎一直在有意维护浦原队长。”  
“那是因为喜助确实是兔子。”平子翻了个白眼，整个人浑身上下都透漏着颓废的气息，看起来一点也没有解释的欲【醠】望。  
“多说无益，喜助，你把牌亮一下吧。”  
昏黄的烛光缓缓的摇曳着，一片片不成型的阴影在男人的身上潸然落下。  
“抱歉啊，平子队长。”浦原挠了挠头，一副抱歉的样子。  
“我确实是狼。”说着，便把手中的牌翻到了正面。  
那是一张黑白分明的狼牌。  
“什……”平子的眼睛瞬间睁大。  
“事已至此，平子队长还有什么要说的吗？”看着卡牌上的图案，七绪如释重负般的呼出一口气。  
不会有错的，京乐队长和蓝染副队长是神职，浦原队长和平子队长是狼人，剩下的一张兔牌在抚子小姐手里。  
绝对不会有错的。  
“……惣右介你跟我来。”平子率先打破了沉默。  
“我有事情要问你。”斑驳不明的情绪在他眼中蔓延开来。  
“京乐队长……”七绪拽了拽自家队长的衣襟，由于家庭的原因，她与其他队长、席官之间的相处向来融洽，尤其是在八番队内部，几乎连苛责都没经历过。  
“没关系没关系。”京乐拍了拍对方的手背，安抚的说到。  
“平子队长对惣右介的感情非常特殊，不会有问题的。”  
像是在印证京乐的言论一般，蓝染走出玄关后，平子并没有以摔门之类的方式进行泄愤，甚至连灵压都控制在了平稳的范畴。  
“什么时候开始的？”看着跟在自己身后的影子，某位队长语气冷淡的问到。  
“您指什么？”蓝染反问着。  
“别给我装傻。”平子猛的回头，一把抓住对方的手腕，将人狠狠的按在了墙上。  
“你们两个是什么时候有的接触。”  
殷红色的拉花从屋檐上缓缓落下，好似一张错综复杂的大网，将两人的命运紧紧的交织在了一起。  
“并没有这种事。”蓝染回答的很认真。  
“都已经到这个份上了还不肯承认吗……”平子咬了咬牙，或许是年龄的原因，蓝染腕间的骨头比他想象中的要纤细上许多。  
“因为喜助那句乱七八糟的话，我开局第一个查的就是他，那个时候他的牌还是兔牌。”平子一边说着，一边从怀里掏出卡片。  
预言家的图案明晃晃的印在纸上。  
“至于下一局我看的自然是你……你是在那之后和喜助换的牌吧。”  
凌乱的步伐从包房里传来，似乎是服务生不小心打翻了茶碗。  
“并没有这种事，平子队长。”蓝染试着转动手腕，却被身上的人以更大的力道禁锢在了狭小的空间中。  
“您自己不也说过吗？”感受着逐渐挤进自己双腿间的膝盖，蓝染罕见的有些气息不稳。  
“说过什么？”平子进一步逼问着，他倒是不介意对这人用一些非常规的手段。  
反正一切都是虚假与谎言。  
“本来是什么就是什么。”不是很美好的回忆从脑海中闪现了出来。  
是他对浦原喜助的回答。  
“…………这样啊。”一股异样的愉悦从平子的内心深处涌了上来。  
他不应该这么做，他应该告诉其他人蓝染的牌才对。  
“给你，拿好吧。”说着，便从对方手中抽走了卡牌并把自己的那张递了过去。  
异样的情愫蔓延在两人之间，随着时间的流逝，在泥土中生根发芽。  
“抱歉，让各位久等了，我确实是狼。”平子一把拉开障子，大摇大摆的走进去，将卡牌扔到桌子上。  
“你留下来收拾东西，我先回队舍了。”  
“队长您也稍微对自己的衣服留心点吧。”蓝染举起对方扔在地上的羽织，很是头疼的说着。  
“那个……抚子小姐？”浦原向抚子招了招手，白皙的双颊微微泛红。  
“这张卡牌……我能留下吗？”  
米棕色的窗帘被收拾房间的人拉开，阳光又再次回到了浦原的身上。  
“哎？”抚子愣了一下，看样子是第一次遇上这样的客人。  
“既然队长大人喜欢，那就随您了。”  
“真是的……为什么会有人喜欢这么幼稚的东西。”七绪整理了一下自己的发饰，小声的向京乐吐槽到。  
新鲜的空气从庭院外吹了进来，带走了屋内所剩无几的檀香。  
“竟然是狼啊……”望着卡牌上的图案，黑发男人意味深长的感叹了一句。  
“我还以为一定是只兔子呢。”  
“京乐队长？”七绪抱着公文，神情疑惑的站在门边。  
抚子向还留在屋内的人微微鞠了一躬，像一位落幕的演员一样，慢慢的退了出去。  
“没，没什么。”京乐从桌子上捡起蓑笠，重新带了上去。  
“回去吧。”  
————————————end————————————  
“我真是没想到，那个人竟然能靠意志力就把兔牌给变成狼牌。”抚子趴在榻榻米上，笑嘻嘻的摆弄着手里的卡片。  
“果然就像主人说的，浦原喜助才是我们最大的威胁。”  
夜晚的风在窗外呼呼作响，清冷的月光洒进了男人的居室，将本就空空荡荡的房间映照的更加寂寥。  
“不过他们对自己和您的定位可真是出乎意料的一致，明明人家只是发了几张空白卡片而已。”  
棕色的长发像流苏一样在地上四散开来，被搭话的男人没有回应，只是淡淡的向抚子投去一瞥。  
“主人？”看着对方无动于衷的样子，女人十分自觉的凑了上去。  
“你今天做的很好。”蓝染轻笑了一声，将手轻轻放在抚子的头上。  
冰凉的触感从指尖上传来，即便外表如此像人，它们也依旧没有灵魂的热度。  
“那人家可以回去了吗？就算是我，一整天实体化也是会累的。”抚子撒娇般说道。  
“嗯。”蓝染点了点头，将自己的灵压注入进了对方的体内。  
“碎裂吧，镜花水月。”


End file.
